ttfffandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Yina
Dumb Blonde Yeah, I know. I'm blonde too. But there are two problems. One, I have no idea how to use splashup, and two, I can't upload files to your account, only you can. Sorry.... --Watchamacalit =D 21:59, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Dirty Blonde Technically I'm dirty blonde. And I enjoy using paint. It's much better for simple folk like me =D On a seperate note, do you have a favorite superhero? Who is it? Lastly, there aren't many people editing here, and everyone who does already has their own Titans Team, so asking people to make characters for yours was pretty freakin' unrealistic =/ --Watchamacalit =D 00:56, November 26, 2009 (UTC) No reason to get mad about it 0.o I was just pointing that out. But I really, really, don't like Ying Yang Yo! I honestly couldn't fathom a reason for someone to create a regular wiki for it, nevermind a fanon one (no offense to you though. But I guess that still doesn't excuse me. If I punched you in the face, and said "no offense" it would still hurt...) Anyway, I seem to be getting a bit off topic. If you want a Titans team, why not make your own? It saves a lot of time and effort. But really, I won't be editing on your wiki. Ever. I can assure you of that..... Am I being to harsh.....? --Watchamacalit =D 03:56, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Uuuuuhhhh... R U OK? PsykoReaper 01:09, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Why did you want the whole Titans Southwest out? PsykoReaper 22:49, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Titans Southwest Can one of my characters join? If that's okay with you... --Watchamacalit =D 22:58, December 2, 2009 (UTC) How exactly would I go about auditioning? --Watchamacalit =D 22:32, December 4, 2009 (UTC) It is done. --Watchamacalit =D 23:03, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Questions #Matt does not posess the power of mind control. The least he could do would be to control the movements of a doll, because the resistance that a human could cause would be too extensive on his psyche, snapping it, and making him pass out. #No, Matt does not have, nor has he ever had, a girlfriend. #He is good a picking locks to the extent that he could disassemble on then reassemble it in a matter of moments. #Matthew does argue with himself, but only in his head when he is making a difficult decision. #Define "Strange" --Watchamacalit =D 00:25, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Why did you want to know about girlfriends? Also, do you mind if I ask how old you are? Lastly, I tweaked Matt a little. I gave him a more in depth personality (longest I've ever written) as well as elaborated on his abilities. If you haven't already, look above for the answers to your questions. --Watchamacalit =D 03:54, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Well, you forgot to answer my first question, so I'll aski it again. "Why did you want to know about girlfriends?" And I'm in Ninth Grade. Hah. And to me, it looks like your wiki doesn't exist, because I can't find it. Could you giver me the exact adress please? --Watchamacalit =D 15:30, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Ugh, I have to look for it =I'm lazy =P And for your friend, HALLO! --[[User:Watchamacalit|Watchamacalit =D] 23:37, December 7, 2009 (UTC) @-@ I need to recommend someone? Uh.... I really don't have anymore heroes.... except The Crimson Vertigo, but he's patrioticly insane... --Watchamacalit =D 22:59, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Christmas? I'm jewish. Hah, no, I'm joking! MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! --Watchamacalit =D 00:06, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Nah, you just caught me at a good time. I'm happy =D And no, I can't think of anyone... --Watchamacalit =D 00:09, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Well... #That depends on what it is. And #You shouldn't sell yourself out with "I'd do anything". I could think of some pretty embaressing things for you to say.... --Watchamacalit =D 00:14, December 12, 2009 (UTC) You'd go up to someone and say "I'm a lesbian. Would you like to watch me and friend over there make out?". Ugh with the Ying Yang Yo! thing again. Look, I'm fourteen, I'll be fifteen in april, and I don't really have any friends that would wanna go on a Ying Yang Yo! fanon wiki and create characters. If it were something a bit more violent, I'm sure I could oblidge, but since it isn't, I'm afraid I'd have to politely decline. --Watchamacalit =D 00:21, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Okay. I'll try... --Watchamacalit =D 00:30, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Watchamacalit I tried. No one wants to... --Watchamacalit =D 22:51, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Sorry... --Watchamacalit =D 22:54, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, well I beat up some kid in gym, and got suspended for five days. --Watchamacalit =D 23:37, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Hey, you don't wanna get into a "who's life sucks the most" contest with me. You will lose. --Watchamacalit =D 23:43, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Matthew Patrick Cummins (That's me, in case you were wondering) was born in the Staten Island University Hospital. He grew up normally, until the age of 4, when his parents got divorced. Almost immediately Matthew was subject to abuse from his new step father, Ron Severino, and the family relocated to Albany, New York. Matthew was sent to the hospital several times by his bastard of a stepfather, and now has a permanant scar over his right eye, on the back of the right side of his head, and on his left knee. Skipping all the dramatics, Matthew grew an inferiority complex. Finally, when child services sensed something was wrong, Matthew's dad came to pick him up. Matthew now lives upstairs in a small house with his hot headed dad, his bastard brother, and his dads girlfriend. Matthew has considered suicide, or running away, or anything. Recently, the only remaining member of his Mother's side of the family that Matthew actually cared about, died. Matthew didn't cry. Matthew never cries. Matthew is shut down. Matthew's life sucks so much, that he can actually go around, and tell people about how much his life sucks, and they won't believe him! They think he makes it up! And no, I have no idea why I just typed that in third person. --Watchamacalit =D 00:01, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Now I feel bad... --Watchamacalit =D 00:11, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Well, if you don't mind, I have to adress some things with you. #You shouldn't make your user page a character page. Your user page should be used to tell people about you, while your character page should be used to... well... make a character. #You need to work on your grammer >.< #As for Big Brother, don't worry about it, he already adressed it with me, and I told him they were bad ideas and that he could make big brother without there being any relation to those two. Geez, I didn't think anybody actually read my stuff 0.o --Watchamacalit =D 00:18, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Yina, do you use rich text when you edit? --Watchamacalit =D 00:35, December 15, 2009 (UTC) nope he doesn't Big Brother is a totally unrelated character to Big sister. is inspired in the "1984" Orwell's novel, im working on him thou, he is supposed to be a God-like men that lost wishes to live but don't want all his power go to waste, so he lives in the underground crime as a mere legend to instimulate the mind of those who seek absolute power, if the person receives Big Brother's blessing, BB trains him and makes him powerful, when i am done with the page you gonna get it, well happy that u asked.--NightBird 00:20, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Look, Ms.Yina Well, wikitext is what you type talk things in, like right now, and rich text is when everything looks like it would when you pressed save, ya know? It looks all clean and everything... Also, when you go on a talk page and your last message is a million sections away, leave a new one. I had to look on the history to find you. Lastly, you might wanna follow the format laid out already. Like, if you look on matt's page, it has several sections. It goes: #Appearance #Personality #Powers and Abilities #Trivia #Quotes The last two are optional. You only need the top three. Happy Creating! And don't expect a fast response to your next message. I gotta go eat. --~~Watchamacalit =D 23:17, December 15, 2009 (UTC) .... No I did not mean to go on Raven's page, copy and paste her powers, and change everything saying Raven to Dove. First of all, some of the things in there wouldn't make sense for Dove. Dove didn't meet Slade and freeze time, and I'm certain Dove wasn't in Trouble in tokyo. Next, your relationsips would go under a relationships heading, and then for the individual relationships, you would just put a sub-heading. Excuse my formal nagging, but I can't help myself. ~~Watchamacalit =D 23:56, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Hi Hey, Yina. It's great to hear from another enthusiastic editor to this wiki! Really sorry about this, but I haven't been editing on many wikis for a long time now. Also, I'm really busy these days with school and all, so I'm not sure when I'll be able to work on your wiki. However, I offer you this: If you wish, I will at once grant you permanent administration and bureaucrat rights on this wiki, if my friends here have not yet done so, for you have truly improved this wiki, and such tools will doubtless help you here even more. Thanks for contacting me, Yina. If you need anything, don't hesitate to do so again. Best wishes, Ralnon (talk) 00:41, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Good idea! Either Dallas, or anywhere else in the area. I suggest finding some pictures online of pictures in Dallas if you choose that city as your base, because you may be able to have one of them photoshopped (like I did to the John Hancock tower in Boston). There's also a LOT of open desert north of El Paso, Texas. I flew down there to see my girlfriend over the summer. Plenty of real estate to use. -- 11:16, December 16, 2009 (UTC) The Hounds of God Please read NightBird's talk page, I've explained everything. ~Watchamacalit =D 23:06, December 16, 2009 (UTC) By the way, have you finished Dove yet? ~Watchamacalit =D 23:15, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Look, I'm very sorry. But my point wasn't that you didn't deserve the position of Admin, but that there is no need to appoint someone to that position at this moment. ~Watchamacalit =D 23:20, December 16, 2009 (UTC) I'm not trying to make you agree with me, I'm just hoping you're not mad at me... ~Watchamacalit =D 23:29, December 16, 2009 (UTC) =D ~Watchamacalit =D 23:33, December 16, 2009 (UTC) It is done. ~Watchamacalit =D 23:38, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Go to the top of this page, and look at the silver bar. You see that little circle with a minus in it, that says delete next to it? Have you ever seen that before? ~Watchamacalit =D 23:45, December 16, 2009 (UTC) You're lying. You've never seen that button before. Not on this wiki. ~Watchamacalit =D 23:51, December 16, 2009 (UTC) You're an admin on the Teen Titans and Total Drama Island wiki? ~Watchamacalit =D 23:55, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Congratz for ur new postion Hope u the best, congratulations--NightBird 00:05, December 17, 2009 (UTC) ohh sorry i tot u were already an admin, sorry by the message--NightBird 00:44, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Uhhhh, Yes you are. ~Watchamacalit =D 01:27, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Actually, I've been an admin, and I just made you two admins. Your welcome~ ~Watchamacalit =D 22:39, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Hmm? Oh no, don't give up. Things always get worse before they get better. You'll think about killing yourself, but you'll never have the courage to actually do it. And if you are thinking about it, I have a question for you, no matter your religion: what if you die, and there's nothing on the other side? Youd've just waisted your life for nothing. So don't give up. If this makes you more depressed, I'm sorry, but I'm not very good at cheering people up. ~Watchamacalit =D 20:49, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Good, I've got some happy music for you!thumb|100px|right|Loose Lips Sink Ships! ~Watchamacalit =D 03:30, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Sorry! I get a little weird after 8:00, and since it's about 10:45 now, I'm 3 hours past my expiration date! Well, I gotta go! (sorry, I now you just got on) G'night! ~Watchamacalit =D 03:43, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Dove So Dove is done? Or are you gonna scream at me again? =D ~Watchamacalit =D 16:13, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Boop! Don't worry about it, I'll wait until you're finished. And what, you got a dog named Peral or somethin'? ~Watchamacalit =D 03:39, December 21, 2009 (UTC) I have 14 cats, 2 dogs, 2 turtles, and a parrot. ~Watchamacalit =D 23:54, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Well.. Welcome back anyway! And you can welcome me back in about 10 minutes, cuz I gotta go eat dinner! ~Watchamacalit =D 22:37, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Well, one: You should work on your grammer. I know some people like to talk like that online, but if your going to type anything, especially with your characters or stories, you should at least be able to spell "spell". And, well, I'm doing something with zombies on here, an you'd be teamed up with three different people, if you'd like to join. I live in Brooklyn, New York, and it's 5:59 at the moment. ~Watchamacalit =D 22:59, December 30, 2009 (UTC) I know you know how to spell "spell"! It was just a joke! Sorry, it's been kinda hard for me to stay on... ~Watchamacalit =D 00:40, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Well, the three other people'd be Spades Neil, using Spades Neil (I guess cause that's his only character...) and NightBird and Max Jordan who have yet to reveal their characters. This isn't going to happen anytime soon, but I have a basic storyline set out. Your character Dove, and the other three, have to get from point A to B while I pummel you with wave after wave of Brain-Eating Undead zombies. There are special zombies, those that have been grotesquely mutated and have special powers. No portals, or anything allowed. ~Watchamacalit =D 00:51, December 31, 2009 (UTC) No no, you can still use powers and weapons. I just don't want you teleporting to your magical wonderland, that's all. Of course, the more extensive your powers (SPADES) the more difficult I'll make it for you. ~Watchamacalit =D 00:59, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, but once again, if I think you're being cheap, I will increase the difficulty. ~Watchamacalit =D 01:08, December 31, 2009 (UTC) "The zombie tried to hit Yina but was obliterated by her invisible forcfield." ~Watchamacalit =D 01:13, December 31, 2009 (UTC) No, you don't get it. I mean, no "super ultimate" type attacks that stop all my zombies in one shot. ~Watchamacalit =D 01:26, December 31, 2009 (UTC) You think you get it, but YOU STILL DON'T. What I'M trying to say is... here's another example. Dove used her magic spell and obliterate all of the zombies in the city with it. See? You just killed all my zombies in one shot. And Max Jordan is using Jackhammer. ~Watchamacalit =D 19:03, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Oh... Well... Shut up. And I guess you could, but I can't see why you'd want to. ~Watchamacalit =D 19:32, December 31, 2009 (UTC) She's very nice! You did a great job! Do you want me to move the picture of her to the infobox though? And you don't have to worry about drama. I will make it very dramatic. For ALL of you. ~Watchamacalit =D 20:56, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Well I stole that thing from Deviant Art userpages, so I wouldn't say you're copying me... Janis. Nice dogs by the way. Hey, whadaya call a boomerang that doesn't come back? ~Watchamacalit =D 21:19, December 31, 2009 (UTC) A stick! Zing! =D ~Watchamacalit =D 21:23, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Gee, thanks. It's actually more of a riddle than a joke. I'm real good with riddles... ~Watchamacalit =D 21:28, December 31, 2009 (UTC) The Catcher and the Umpire. Nice try~ ~Watchamacalit =D 21:48, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I've heard it before too. I collect riddles. So here's another one: What comes once in a minute, twice in a moment, but never in a billion years? ~Watchamacalit =D 21:58, December 31, 2009 (UTC) ...I gotta go. I'l be back on later. Seriously. ~Watchamacalit =D 22:01, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Well, geez, I got on quick and then my brother wanted to go on. Whadaya want from me? ~Watchamacalit =D 23:26, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Yina, I don't feel like giving you the speech for editing other peoples pages.... ~Watchamacalit =D 23:34, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Like adding pictures and crap without asking. ~Watchamacalit =D 05:19, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Geez, calm down. It's not like you're in trouble anything. ~Watchamacalit =D 05:24, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Hi and welcome back got your message, anyway welcome back. --Max Jordan 02:12, December 31, 2009 (UTC) thanks for the picture of Nancy but I prefer to draw my own, but thanks anyway. --Max Jordan 23:29, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Y'know I was gonna ask you about that too. So when do you want to start? Or should I start? ~Watchamacalit =D 23:18, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Okay, hold on though. I gotta think of a title... And I gotta stop using those dots too. ~Watchamacalit =D 02:47, January 3, 2010 (UTC) It's your move. ~Watchamacalit =D 03:05, January 3, 2010 (UTC) It's Make a Scene: Lulu vs. Dove, but you can just use the link on your "My Home" page. ~Watchamacalit =D 03:22, January 3, 2010 (UTC) I have no idea what you just said. ~Watchamacalit =D 02:22, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Nuh uh. ~Watchamacalit =D 02:31, January 4, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry, I may not've been clear enough with "Nuh uh". By "Nuh uh" I meant, "No, it isn't my move, I made mine about 10 minutes after yours. Please excuse my rudeness. I know I sound like an ass up there, but I don't mean it. ~Watchamacalit =D 11:57, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Around 8:00 (Eastern Standard Time) I get pretty stupid and make characters, and end up having a lot less information about them than I though I did. She, Lulu (old), Big Sister, and Rorek (fanon) were some of those ideas. And it's YOUR MOVE! =D ~Watchamacalit =D 23:24, January 4, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry. Whenever that happens, when I make a move or a message then suddenly go offline, it's cuz I just get online then my Dad tells me he wants to do something, so I have to go off for a while. I'm sorry again! And as for the "... Eventually", I meant for that to imply that he wouldn't get to his room right away, and that he would still have to sleep on the couch for a while. He's still waiting for Dove's response, so he can start another floor on the tower. ~Watchamacalit =D 00:16, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Also, you might wanna take note that our time zones are (unfortunately) three hours apart. I'm such a pessimist. ~Watchamacalit =D 00:31, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Magick Satanic Bible --Spades Neil 02:09, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Your move. Yup. ~Watchamacalit =D 00:42, January 5, 2010 (UTC) I dunno. I still gotta think of a reason for there to be zombies. Please be patient. I'll tell you when I have the idea. ~Watchamacalit =D 00:03, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Now it's yours. And do you read/watch manga/anime? ~Watchamacalit =D 00:31, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Oh, geez. Well one conversation just went down the toilet. How 'bout this: What's your favorite video game, if you play them? ~Watchamacalit =D 00:37, January 6, 2010 (UTC) I love you. You're like the only person I know on here who plays LoZ! Whats your favorite Zelda game? I NEEDZ TA KNOW! ~Watchamacalit =D 00:44, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Eh, really? I like Majora's Mask and Ocarina of time for the N64 better than the recent ones. The new one's boss battles are too easy. If nintendo was smart, they would just make a remake of the two I just mentioned. Did you get spirit tracks? ~Watchamacalit =D 00:53, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Well, I can't say I wouldn't recommend it. It's a fairly good game. But... it, like phantom hourglass, doesnn't compare to most of the other Handheld LoZ games that've been released. Like Fourswords. That was a great game. Or the minishcap. But it's still a great game. Zelda's so awesome in it... I'm guessing you've played Wind Waker and Twilight Princess? ~Watchamacalit =D 01:03, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Well, I wouldn't say all of them. There are a few I don't like. I hate the classic zelda games, can't stand those. And "The Faces of Evil" and it's counterpart were'nt anything to smile at either. But most of them would be fine. Jep. You can tell I'm a big fan. Drew the Triforce on my hand at school today XD ~Watchamacalit =D 01:13, January 6, 2010 (UTC) O~O that's nice. Really what I need on my computer when my dad checks it. How does a girl in fifth grade get a hold of this anyway? ~Watchamacalit =D 01:20, January 6, 2010 (UTC) 0.o I'll have to politely decline that offer. I can look up my hentai somewhere else. Thanks anyway~ This conversation just got akward. For me, anyway. Uh, I know this is a stupid question, since everyone does, but do you play Pokemon? ~Watchamacalit =D 01:31, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Okay, just message me when you're about to go so I don't wait on here for you to make a move. You have an XBox or PS3? ~Watchamacalit =D 01:40, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Oh, well I'm guessing you have a Wii, right? If you do, do you have Super Smash Brothers Brawl? ~Watchamacalit =D 01:47, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Uhm.. well, I dunno. You have any ideas on a topic for conversation? ~Watchamacalit =D 01:57, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, sure. I'm a little touchy about editing other people's moves, but because you asked, I'd happily do it. I'll only ask that you don't control my characters. I'm not mad or anything, but I'd like to make the moves myself. Uhh, anyway, characters? Well, I've got a good picture for a superhero here, but can't think of an ability... Cool. i got one too, no pic, though. She's Starfire, bLACKFIRE, AND Wildfire's sis. (i know, i can only think of sisters! she is the girls twin. she is a big follower to blackfire. she's evil too. she looks like BF, but everything black on BF, is dark purple--Yina 02:19, January 6, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure you really want my opinion on that. I can be a real pessimist. Oh, and if you want any more abilities for Dove, you should look Here ~Watchamacalit =D 02:23, January 6, 2010 (UTC) The next time you send me a message, could make a new section, please? And as for Moonfire, I think it's an alright idea to make another Tameranian, but she shouldn't look exactly like blackfire. Give her an original hair color or something. ~Watchamacalit =D 00:28, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, then it's a good idea. I think so, anyway. ~Watchamacalit =D 00:33, January 7, 2010 (UTC) -_- yeah, you can win, but you have to beat her in a method I consider "winning the fight". You're not gonna beat her by hitting her with a mallet. Think Fatality. Don't kill're though... ~Watchamacalit =D 00:51, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Just do a finishing move, or subdue her or something. Show her who's the boss. You can do it! ~Watchamacalit =D 01:03, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Grand Canyon Well, she doesn't take falling damage, so I don't think that'd work. I mean, how do I put this... Incapacitate her, if you know what that means? ~Watchamacalit =D 01:17, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Well, you wiped Matthew's mind, I'm sure you could do something with Lulu. Just do something to either maker her forget about Matthew, Dove, and the Titans, or uhh, I dunno, brainwash her or something. Haven't you been in a fight before? ~Watchamacalit =D 01:34, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Okay, good. Now, was the fight broken up? ~Watchamacalit =D 01:45, January 7, 2010 (UTC) That's unfortunate. Well, I'm not very good at thinking up endings... You could just have Dove get mad I guess and beat her up. Like with Raven and Doctor Light, that time. She'd get scared and run away. ~Watchamacalit =D 01:56, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, let's go with that. ~Watchamacalit =D 02:07, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Uhhh, I got another riddle I guess. What's the longest word in the dictionary? ~Watchamacalit =D 02:13, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Uhhhhhhhhhhh no. It's "Smiles" cause there's a mile between the two "s"'s. ~Watchamacalit =D 02:48, January 7, 2010 (UTC) That's a real word?... Really? ~Watchamacalit =D 03:04, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Oh? I looked it up. It is. Pnuemonoultramicroscopicsilicovalcanokoniosis: A disease of the lungs, caused by inhaling mineral or metallic dust, such as silicon and quartzite. The silicates then lacerate the lining of the lungs, causing the victim to leak air from their lungs while simultaneously bleeding into their lung cavity. ~Watchamacalit =D 03:12, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I know, I'm sorry. Please excuse my delirium. It is after 8:00... Once again, I'm sorry... I get weird at night. I dunno why. ~Watchamacalit =D 03:32, January 7, 2010 (UTC) No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. NO. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. This is actually what I talk about with my friedns in school. Don't even joke like that. ~Watchamacalit =D 03:38, January 7, 2010 (UTC) ..... And now I can't tell the difference between when you're not joking and when you're not... Are you mad or something? Please let me know... It'll eat away on me from the inside constantly. ~Watchamacalit =D 03:43, January 7, 2010 (UTC) I'm gonna work on that zombie thing. I promise to have it ready by next thrusday >o< ~Watchamacalit =D 03:50, January 7, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry, I couldn't understand your move. Could you word it a little more clearly, please? ~Watchamacalit =D 04:41, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Do you wanna end it there? ~Watchamacalit =D 05:46, January 7, 2010 (UTC) The letter 'M'. I gave that one to you already. ~Watchamacalit =D 00:10, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Good! You? ~Watchamacalit =D 00:18, January 15, 2010 (UTC) I think it's fantastic. But I hate the skin colored pages... ~Watchamacalit =D 00:22, January 15, 2010 (UTC) O~O ...No... ~Watchamacalit =D 00:28, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Well, I'm not gonna make any excuses. I just didn't feel like making the article. ~Watchamacalit =D 00:37, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Okay, well now I am going to make excuses. I have a group project due on tuesday, my grades are slipping, I can't get on the computer until late, and by then I'm so mentally exaughsted i don't feel like making anything, I'm preoccupied with a girl in school, I have a project due on the 21st too, I have to finish the book I'm reading to do that project, my Mom, for some strange reason, was bailed out of jail, my Melancholia started hitting again, yesterday when I took a crap there was blood, there are a million other things I've gotta do on wikia, and finally, I have to sit here and listen to my dad scream about how messy my room is. Any of those good enough? ~Watchamacalit =D 20:58, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for reminding me. ~Watchamacalit =D 21:08, January 15, 2010 (UTC) So what? You gonna make that Blackfire article? ~Watchamacalit =D 21:14, January 15, 2010 (UTC) It'd take me a while, but I might be able to get one. ~Watchamacalit =D 21:20, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Pffffft. I wish I could draw like that. I steal my pictures from DeviantArt. ~Watchamacalit =D 21:24, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Sure. And I found a possible picture here. Just click on it to make it bigger. ~Watchamacalit =D 21:30, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Hrgh, well, that's all I got. All the other pictures are either to old looking, crappy, or porn. ~Watchamacalit =D 00:16, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Actually Watchamacalit picked out the picture of Nancy for me. Max Jordan 22:02, January 15, 2010 (UTC) no problem. Max Jordan 22:08, January 15, 2010 (UTC) hi! how are u? should avoid editing the content of pages that weren't created by u, at least you should ask the creator.don't take it bad is just a suggestion NightBird 23:32, January 15, 2010 (UTC) YINA What is so hard to understand about editing other people's characters? Anyway, do what you like with the tower or whatever you were talking about. I will not interfere. ~Watchamacalit =D RPG The RPG category isn't for ads. the section New RPG in the bar does....NightBird 02:47, January 19, 2010 (UTC) also please inform me or any other admin if gonna change something, mostly all of us are Admin in here, and so everyone has a vote.NightBird 03:13, January 19, 2010 (UTC)